Light and Darkness
by Unknown406
Summary: Just read


I am writing a new story ,different plot,different character and sometimes different place although with the same start.

* * *

The Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human with the exception of his startlingly red hair and matching maroon eyes. The message had been correct: the egg courier was here in the Spine.

'Spread out; hide behind trees or bushes and stop whoever is coming... or die.' hissed the Shade. Behind him twelve brutish Urgals moved noisily to hide in the dense greenery along the edge of the beaten path. After a few minutes of quiet shuffling in the undergrowth all grew still.

The Shade stood, hand on his sword, with such stillness if not for the color of his hair he could easily have been mistaken for a statue who's unwavering stare was on the path ahead. The Shade did not even flinch at a loud screech emitted from an owl high in the trees above.

A gust of wind ripped through the forest carrying with it the scent the Shade had been waiting for.

'Ready you' The Shade murmured to the Urgals he knew to be hiding just behind him.

Moment's later three white horses with riders cantered directly into the ambush set for them.

On the lead horse was an elf with pointed ears and eyebrows which slanted elegantly, with a sword pressed tightly to his side. The last rider had the same fair face and angular features as the first although his weapon of choice seemed to be the spear strapped securely onto his back.

Between the two rode a raven-haired elven lady who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Her face was famed by long black locks, her deep emerald eyes shone with a force that could make many a man run in fear. Her clothes were of simple design, yet her beauty remained untouched by the simplicity of the clothing. On her hip was a sword, on her back a long bow and quiver.

Despite all of the marvelously made and maintained weaponry and goods the elves had the Shade had eyes for only one object; the simple seemingly insignificant brown bag in the elven lady's lap which she frequently glanced towards, almost as if reassuring her it remained in the same position.

The two male elves shared a glance and the two guards switched positions. They passed the shades position without suspicion. The Shade smiled, although it quickly turned to a snarl when one of the Urgals broke cover and tackled the female of her horse.

That was his change

"Fire "he cried

Arrows flew towards the riders .Three of them found their target on the first rider's chest while the others flew inches from the two riders sides like they were pushed by an unseen ward. Shock spread through the riders faces but it quickly faded as they sensed the danger were in and forced their horses in a wield sprint.

Shouts filled the air as the Urgals jumped over the path with bows and spears and started chasing the riders.

Anger was pouring through Durza's vein. He yelled in frustration and he unsheathed his curved black sword sprinting behind the Urgals and the riders. The chasing was wild although the riders didn't give up. They did whatever could do to slow down their chasers. They would fire arrows or use magic against the Urgals. However the most had wards from their own Urgal magician. They already knew that the wards didn't last forever and for that reason they moved carefully beside the riders.

However the young naive volunteers acted carelessly and they were the one who paid the price.

After not a long time the Urgals had surrendered the two elves. The one, the male was injured with an arrow in the shoulder while the other the female who was holding the pouch seemed unharmed. Beside them the white noble Elvin stallions were laying dead with black arrows in their sides.

They were closed from every side but only a path who led out of the clearing through some dark roads toward Ceunon was free.

The male elf spun in action despite his injured shoulder. He let down his bow and grabbed a long thin curved sword. He was barely visible as he started dancing around using moves only a master swordaman and especially an elf could perform. He sent around 7 Urgals to their death using his complicated swordsmanship. In the mean time the female elf tried to ease her friend's tasks by attacking mentally the Urgal magician in a try to crash the wards he had set on his companions.

They had killed around 8 Urgals when The Shade burst into the clearing followed by 10 Kulls.

The shade stop there behind the Urgals leaning on his long curved sword waiting the fight to begin.

The male elf not wasting time started his attack. However this time his try haven't had so much success. The combination of Urgals force that had surrounded him made his task difficult. They didn't seem as fools as the Urgals who fought him each one alone in a try to win the honor of killing alone a magical creature. Five KULLS had encircled him while the other five tried to deprive him of any assistance by charging the elf- woman. With ease and greatness she killed two of them but one of them who were standing besides watching the fight pierced her with horns her lower back. She cried in pain and knelled down but to avoid the same time a slash of axe to her back. The other elf that was still battling with the others was jumping back and front trying to avoid their sharp sword. He screamed a word in a strange language towards his companion. The woman who had managed to push back the three remaining Kulls was stepping back in the direction of the path. Her eyes became wide and she seemed to hesitate about something the moment her companion shouted at her. With a final cry full of despair she fled, running like a deer through the path.

"All after her, I want the pouch and do not dare to keep it for your selves I know your true names."

The eight Kulls they had remained alive, left and burst into a heavy sprint after the retreating elf.

The Shade looked at the gasping for breath man-elf with a satisfied evil look on his eyes. He raised his sword above his head gripping it with his two hands and charged loosing the same time a wield cry that made all the birds leave from the nearby trees.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
